


Visitas nocturnas

by Kikinu



Category: Les Misérables (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 20:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2201637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando Courfeyrac abre la puerta de su casa pasadas las diez de la noche, la última persona a la que espera  encontrarse es a Combeferre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visitas nocturnas

Cuando Courfeyrac abre la puerta de su casa pasadas las diez de la noche, la última persona a la que espera encontrarse es a Combeferre.

—Uh, ¿qué haces…? —comienza a preguntar, pero su amigo lo interrumpe.

—Enjolras.

Eso es todo lo que dice Combeferre, al tiempo que entra en el departamento y saluda con un cabeceo a Marius, quien apenas lo registra debido a lo metido que está en sus estudios. Combeferre va directo a la cocina y Courfeyrac lo sigue, viendo como el hombre comienza a prepararse un té. Debería preocuparle un poco lo confianzudos que son sus amigos al estar en su casa, pero en realidad le alegra que se sientan tan confortables en su hogar.

Sin embargo, todo esto no deja de ser raro.

—No que me moleste la visita, sin dudas a Marius no lo hace, pero, ¿qué ocurrió con Enjolras?

—Grantaire.

Eso podría significar cualquier cosa y Combeferre no parece dispuesto a soltar muchas palabras esta noche. No parece exactamente de mal humor, pero tampoco de uno bueno.

—Muy bien, ¿qué pasó con Enjolras y Grantaire? ¿Se pelearon y Enjolras está insoportable? ¿Le agarró uno de sus ataques en los que se niega a aceptar que siente cosas por nuestro borrachín?

—No, están teniendo sexo y son demasiado ruidosos. Me hacían sentir incómodo.

Las palabras tardan en cobrar sentido en su mente y está seguro de que solo lo hacen porque Marius, que justo entraba en la cocina, suelta un gritito ahogado y su rostro se vuelve completamente rojo.

—Oh por Dios —exclama Marius.

—Oh por Dios —repite él.

—Sí, eso gritaba Grantaire. No creí que creyera en Dios…

Marius suelta otro gritito horrorizado y es todo tan surrealista que lo único que puede hacer Courfeyrac es romper en carcajadas.

Ah, como quiere a sus amigos...


End file.
